1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear bearing having components that perform gear and bearing functions in a single component using two non-parallel surfaces simultaneously.
2 . Description of the Related Art
A first known planetary gear system uses helical planetary gears with two sets of ball bearings and drives its output off a carrier. In driving off the carrier, mechanical advantage and efficiency are sacrificed. The two sets of ball bearings locate and stabilize the operation of the gears. This arrangement takes up space and the interfaces make for a weaker system. By using two, or even one separate bearing, separate interfaces require a separate attachment/detachment means which tends to rattle and is so flexible that the structure is weakened.
A second known design involves harmonic drives. Harmonic drives come in two main types, a pancake type (short axial length) and a cup type (with a larger axial length). Harmonic drives operate by means of a wave generator which rotates and, in so doing, periodically pushes a flexible spline (with teeth) radially outward in two diametrically opposite places. As the spline deflects outwards, its teeth push against the sides of the teeth of the output ring, causing the output ring to move to one side. As the wave generator turns, the points of the flexible spline turn with it, and the output ring moves with it also. There is generally one less tooth in the output ring than in the flex spline, so as the flex spline makes a complete cycle, the output ring rotates a total width of two teeth. The pancake version is not as easy to lubricate and is not as efficient as the cup type, though they are more compact. The cup type is more efficient but is not as compact. Both types are expensive and structurally weak, and the flexible splines tend to fail due to stripping.
A third known design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,431 , involving Carrier-Less, Anti-Backlash Planetary Drive System (Apr. 25, 1995 , by John M. Vranish). This system requires a spring loading which complicates the design and makes the system too large. Furthermore, anti-backlash is not frequently needed and is very expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system that overcomes the above disadvantages of the known designs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system that results in a high mechanical advantage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system that has improved efficiency, strength and structural rigidity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system that has a simpler construction and lower parts count.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system that is superior in bearing strength.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system in which it is easy to assemble, locate and stabilize gear systems.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gear bearing system common to both the electric motor drive in order to allow the armature and stator to function properly, and to provide a high mechanical advantage output.
A fourth embodiment of the present invention includes a system including a component that performs both gear and bearing functions in a single component using two or more orthogonal surfaces simultaneously. In a first embodiment, this system includes roller gear bearings, and in a second embodiment, this system includes phase-shifted gear bearings. In a third embodiment, the bearings are helical.
The foregoing objects of the invention are further achieved by a fixed ratio transmission based on gear bearings.
The foregoing objects of the invention may also be achieved by a gear bearing system comprising a first gear having a plurality of first gear teeth comprising a first plurality of contact points, each of said first plurality of contact points moving at a first speed, and a second gear having a second plurality of gear teeth comprising a second plurality of contact points, each of said second plurality of contact points moving at a second speed. The first plurality of contact points and second plurality of contact points are in contact with each other and the first speed is substantially the same as the second speed.
The foregoing objects of the invention are still further achieved by a gear bearing system comprising a first gear having a plurality first gear teeth, each of the first gear teeth having a first surface and a second surface, and a second gear operating on the first surface and second surface of the first gear teeth.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned from practice of the invention.